The Sword in the Stone (TheWildAnimal13 Animal Style)
Cast: *Wart/Arthur - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Merlin - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Archimedes - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Sir Ector - Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Sir Kay - Brer Fox (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Madame Mim - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Sir Pellinore - Brer Wolf (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Black Bart - Norm (Norm of the North) *Scullery Maid - Tanya (An American Tail) *Tiger and Talbot - Max and Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *The Wolf - Kate (Alpha and Omega) *Wart (Fish) - Patch (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Merlin (Fish) - Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *The Frog - Frog (WordWorld) *The Pike - Rat (Lady and the Tramp) *Wart (Squirrel) - Chavo (El Chavo: The Animated Series) *Merlin (Squirrel) - Professor Girafalde (El Chavo: The Animated Series) *Little Girl Squirrel - Patty (El Chavo: The Animated Series) *Granny Squirrel - Mrs. Worthmore (El Chavo: The Animated Series) *Wart (Bird) - Buster (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *The Hawk - Tiberius (The Secret Life of Pets) *Madam Mim (with Pig face) - Pig (WordWorld) *Madam Mim (Beautiful Woman) - Cow (Cow and Chicken) *Madam Mim (Cat) - Streaky the Supercat (Krypto the Superdog) *Madame Mim (Crocodile) - Brer Gator (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Merlin (Turtle) - Brer Turtle (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Merlin (Rabbit) - E.B (Hop) *Madame Mim (Fox) - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Merlin (Caterpillar) - Squeaks (The Fox and the Hound) *Madame Mim (Chicken) - Spot (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Merlin (Walrus) - Dash (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Madame Mim (Elephant) - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Merlin (Mouse) - Shrew (Jungle Cubs) *Madame Mim (Tiger) - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Madame Mim (Snake) - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Merlin (Crab) - Crab (WordWorld) *Madame Mim (Rhino) - Rocky (Jungle Cubs) *Merlin (Ram) - Bambi *Madame Mim (Dragon) - Vildrok (Dragons: Destiny of Fire) Scenes: #Opening Credits/The Legend Begins #Bagheera Drops in For Tea/"Higitus Figitus" #At Brer Rabbit's Castle #"That's What Makes the World Go Round" #A Medieval Assembly Line #"A Most Befuddling Thing" #Battle of the Dishes #Bagheera's Educations #Madame Mousey #A Wizard's Duel #Bagheera is Made a Squire #The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance #Hail King Arthur! Long Live the King! #End Credits Movie Used: *The Sword in the Stone (1963) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *Norm of the North (2016) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *Alpha and Omega 1 (2010) *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) *Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of Saw Tooth (2014) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *WordWorld (2007-2011) *Lady and the Tramp 1 (1955) *El Chavo (2006-2014) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999-) *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) *Hop (2011) *The Fox and the Hound 1 (1981) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *Kung Fu Panda 1 (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016) *Bambi 1 (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Dragons: Destiny of Fire (2006) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) Gallery: Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Wart/Arthur Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as Merlin Young Kaa.jpg|Young Kaa as Archimedes Brer Rabbit (2006).jpg|Brer Rabbit as Sir Ector Brer Fox (2006).jpg|Brer Fox as Sir Kay Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as Madame Mim Brer Wolf.jpg|Brer Wolf as Sir Pellinore Norm.jpg|Norm as Black Bart Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-5380.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as the Scullery Maid Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:Thee Sword in the Stone Movies Category:The Sword in the Stone Movies Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs